MI: Code Willow (part 2)
by Cilia
Summary: The stage is set for the mission and some interesting things happen while in flight over Europe. Also a new agent is introduced that will surprise you in more ways in one later on.


**Mission Impossible: Code Willow**

….  
Location: Somewhere over Europe  
Time: 17:00 Zulu

The jet, graciously provided by the IM at Willow's request, sailed quietly over Europe.On the outside in looked quite normal, however it's passengers where anything but normal.

The table in front of Professor Summers was covered with stacks of notes and books and in the center rested the highly personalized laptop. How she'd fit all that into two bags was beyond Willow, but she was sure as hell going to comment on it.

"I think I told you to pack what you needed," Willow said as she surveyed the organized chaos.

"This is what I need," the professor stated as she looked up from her work. "Look we need to do research on this thing and since your people just stuck it in storage for the better part of a century and forgot about it. That research must be done now."

"We didn't know about it and it was sealed up the thirties and it was the decision of the high ups to lock it up and throw away the key. I'm Jewish professor and I would like nothing more then to see the Ark restored to its former glory," Willow countered.

"Still this has been under lock and key for a long time and if those who stole it figure out how to start it you better hope to God that I've figured out how to shut it down. Understood Agent Rosenberg?" the Professor explained while partly standing up from her seat and resting her knuckles on the table.

"I'll leave you to you research then professor," Willow nodded as she backed away, a little intimidated by the professor's fierce dedication to her work and then she tried not to growl as she past Faith who made a cat-swipe with her nails and meowed.

"Oh this was wonderful idea," she muttered as she sat down next to William.

"Wha?" the elder agent asked as he took of his earphones.

"I was just… aww forget it," Willow muttered.

"Don't be discouraged my friend. She's just a wee pissed off that's all. You see civilians despite popular believe don't like to be dragged into our world," William explained with a fatherly smile and padded her shoulder. "Red?" he asked when no retort came.  
"Look Faith's going in," Willow said as she leaned out of her seat to catch a better view.

"Hey age before beauty," William said and sat up and stretched his neck to looked over the seats.

"Bringing out the big guns," Willow said as she watched Faith bend over the table, an action that could sometimes render men into incoherent piles of meat and bone.

"There's that bloody smile," William muttered as he saw the reaction on the Professor's face.

"And she's not impressed… interesting," Willow stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait she's whispering something to her," William pointed only to have his finger swatted down by Willow's manicured hand.

"And Faith is not to happy, oh she's coming this way. Act normal," William blurted as he put the earphones back in and leaned back in his seat.

"She wants to speak to you," Faith muttered, looking none too happy with the immunity the professor had shown towards her usual tactics.

Willow padded her shoulder with a friendly smile that said: you can't win them all and walked over to the professor's table.

"You wanted to speak to me Elisabeth?" she asked.

The scholar looked up, then removed her glasses and started to polish them with slowly.

"Yes, first of I volunteered for this mission. I'm not being paid in any way, so I would appreciate it if you kept a tighter reign on your agents since I didn't join this little adventure be hit on or ogled. I am not looking for companionship, understood," she explained firmly, sounding much like Director Harris when he chewed Willow out for one thing or another.

"You don' want… I mean I apologized for any 'misunderstandings' on behalf of my agent and she will be spoken to," Willow said and started thinking about horrible things to do to Faith for hitting on the civilian specialist.

"It would appreciate it and please call me Betty," the professor said in a more pleasant voice.

"It will be looked into immediately," Willow said with a smile, then turned and put a little sway into her hips as she walked past Faith and motioned for her to follow.

Once in the kitchen, securely closed of from the rest of the passengers, Willow immediately slammed Faith, with remarkably little noised and effort, into the cupboards, but when she was about to speak Faith's lips cut her of.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and pushed the specialist away.

"What?" Faith demanded.

"Hush! First of I am your superior and we're on a mission and I am not interested," Willow stated in a control voice as she held Faith by her t-shirt. "Second you will cease all attempts at bedding our civilian specialist. Whom I might add volunteered for this mission. So keep your hands in your pockets until this mission is over. Understood?"Willow asked and Faith gulped. "We five by five?" Willow asked in a gentle voice.

"We're five by five," Faith muttered.

"Good," Willow said with a smile and let go of her specialist and turned to return to the passenger cabin.

"You just want her for yourself," Faith muttered, upon hearing this Willow turned and the corner of her mouth rose slightly.

"Maybe, but unlike you I'm willing to wait until the mission is over," Willow answered and left the team's specialist to process what she'd just heard.

Willow interested in anything was news, that and the fact she had a large sum in the betting pool regarding the young agent, hell even the director had a bet, made Faith smile despite herself as she adjusted her t-shirt.

Also despite their obvious differences, Faith did considered Willow among her friends, so plans were made to draw William away from the agent and the professor once the mission was over.

…  
Location: Rome, Italy  
Time: 22:00 Zulu

The team was seated around a round table in the main living area of the safe house. The professor was still making notes on the Ark, William was cleaning his guns and Faith just seemed bored, but ready for action while Willow outlined the mission.

"Now our intelligence puts the Ark somewhere in the catacombs under the city, the only problem is that they stretch out under much of the old city so a search would be futile," Willow explained and sipped her coffee which was promptly spit back. "Yuck! Let's move on. Two weeks ago an IM Force succeeded in getting an agent on the inside. He reported in earlier today, reporting that they're going to move the Ark tonight to an airstrip outside of the city and are also leaving a large part of the group behind. He doesn't know the exact location though. So when they move it might be our only chance to retrieve it, or the next time we'll see it will be on CNN," she finished.

"Faith is our specialist, she'll take out the perimeter guards and rig the place to blow to cover our escape. They must be led to believe that the Ark is destroyed. William and I will be the ones that retrieve the Ark, with Professor Summers who's coming with us in case they activate the Ark here. It will be up to you to shut it down in the eventuality of an activation," she said focusing her words on Elisabeth and the professor nodded.

"Any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah! Who's the wanker on the inside and why weren't we informed of this sooner?" William asked as he finished loading a clip.

"He's codenamed the Watcher and he's been in deep cover. Also he's one of the oldest active members of IM and his name is known only to the top brass," Willow answered and then turned to Elisabeth's who'd raised her pencil.

"Yes, Professor."

"Don't I get one of those?" she asked and pointed to William's guns with her pencil. Willow only grinned and motion for her to stand and follow.


End file.
